


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Coming Back, sorry not so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Please say you'll be my man.





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

It was until Leonard almost lost Mick in the fire that he realized how much the pyromaniac meant to him. Since he was fourteen, Mick had always been there for him. They had been criminal partners for years but nothing went further than robbery jobs. Leonard never wanted to take things between them further than friendship.

Sure, there was brief flirtations and teasing but Leonard told himself that he didn’t feelings for Mick. Love meant beatings, bruises and fear — that was the lesson Leonard had learn by age of ten. He had seen what loving Lewis Snart did to his mother and Lisa’s mother. It wasn’t something that Leonard wanted for himself. 

Then Mick came into his life and he began to think that love was more than just abuse. Yet, there was still a part of Leonard that didn’t want to take that final step. He told himself that he wasn’t ready for more than just a fling until Mick took a job without him. He had told Mick that it was a bad idea — trusting Alexa. Unfortunately, Mick had fallen under the sultry woman’s spell and would do anything for her.

The job, however, had gone south when Alexa had betrayed Mick for another thief. It was a mistake that she had paid dearly for. Now she was dead and Mick was in the hospital. With his body badly burnt, the doctors weren’t sure that the pyro would live but Leonard didn’t care — he made sure to visit Mick in between jobs.

Donning hospital scrubs and a pair of gloves, Leonard sat down besides Mick and took his hand.

“You can’t leave me asshole; not yet.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Mick croaked after his eyes fluttered open.

“Never,” Leonard said.

Years later….

Clutching his throbbing head, Mick walked over to his stubborn asshole of a husband. Seeing his right hand on the Oculus’ failsafe, he grabbed Leonard’s left hand.

“You’re not going without me.”

“Mick…”

“No, you should know by now that I can’t live without you,” Mick interrupted.

Squeezing his husband’s hand, Mick waited for oblivion. As the Oculus blew, they went together, still holding hands.


End file.
